pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ledian
Ledian (Japanese: レディアン Redian) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Biology Physiology Ledian is a moderately large, bipedal creature with a rather large head and six small limbs. It also has star patterns on its back, which grow larger or smaller depending on the number of stars visible in the night sky. Each spot represents a corner of a star shape. These spots have also been observed glowing red during twilight hours as Ledian are attached to trees, making these trees seem like Christmas trees. Gender differences Male Ledian are shown having longer antennae than females. Behavior Ledian is a nocturnal insect, active mainly during the night and sleeping in curled-up leaves during the day. Countless Ledian live in outdoor areas located a good distance away from the polluted atmospheres of cities, for the star-lit skies are always clearer in these clean lands than in the light pollution of urban areas. Ledian have an affinity to stars for good reason; They take their energy from the light of the stars in order to live healthily. When many stars are visible, the Ledian will sprinkle a mysterious, glowing powder whilst fluttering about. Evolution Ledian is the evolved form of Ledyba as of level 18. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= This Pokémon learns no moves by Tutoring. Sprites Appearances Anime Ledian was first introduced in Season 4 in the episode Mountain Time, where Ash and co. met Benji with a young Ledian. Benji was learning from his father what being a mountain ranger was like, while Benji's Ledian was learning how to fly in strong winds from Benji's father's Ledian, possible it's parent. Benji and his Ledian aided in the rescue of Pikachu and Togepi when they were Pokénapped by Team Rocket. In the end, both Benji's and his father's Ledian's spots on their backs began to glow a bright red as they circled high in the evening starlight sky showering everyone with beautiful starlight. Ledian had a few minor appearances afterwards and a slightly bigger role in Mewtwo Returns. Ledian was seen in some of the Grand Festival episodes and was one of the Pokémon used to try to stop Darkrai in The Rise of Darkrai. *Benji's Ledian *Benji's father's Ledian Trivia * In the Beta version of Gold & Silver, Ledian was originally called Tripstar, explaining why it is called the Five-Star Pokémon. Etymology Ledian is a mix of the words ladybug, red, and guardian. Its Japanese name, Redian, is an accented version of the word ladybug. It might also use the word red. Gallery 166Ledian_OS_anime.png 166Ledian_OS_anime_2.png 166Ledian_Dream.png 166Ledian_Pokemon_Stadium.png 166Ledian_Pokemon_Colosseum.png Ledian-GO.png Ledian GO Shiny.png LedianSprite.png ShinyLedianSprite.png ShinyLedianSprite2.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon